The American Fist: Wolfenstien - RW fanfic
by several authors
Summary: A portal appears on the Salt Lake 2 months before the American demise. 2018 America sends a small recon force to investigate the "unknown". Now America's problems are in the USMC's hands. Can they stop the nuclear bomb before it makes it's way to New York? Can they turn the tides of war?


October 29, 1948, - Nazi Germany

* * *

"Is the atomic bomb ready?" an officer said.

"Yes, sir."

"Is the Amerika Bomber ready for flight?"

"Affirmitive, officer."

"Good. We set the date when the Americans will fall to us."

"Sure. When the Amerika Bomber flies, America will fall."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

* * *

[Location Classified] – somewhere in California

* * *

"This is the day. This is the day… we must fight."

"General! We have unsettling news," a messenger said.

"What is it, Tim?" General Finn K. Howitz spoke up.

"The Nazis… they finished the atomic bomb," Tim replied.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh no… we are done for… They beat us… It is over…"

"General!" another messenger spoke up.

"Now what?"

"There is an anomaly in the Salt Flats! We must investigate it."

"Huh?! We must go there at once! Get my car ready."

"Yes, General."

* * *

September 3, 2018 – Area 51

* * *

It is late summer. Francisco Flynn had been working hard in the laboratories. Recently, he had been working on how to conjure and stabilize portals. Day and night, with full US funding, and he still hasn't gotten anywhere near even making a portal-making machine.

"Hey Francisco!" shouted his colleague, Glenna Hills. "You have been working on an impossible endeavor for so long. Please take a break."

"No…" he replied. "I have to be getting close to actually proving it. Scanners are showing positive quantum fluctuations that could lead to there being a wormhole to a different point in spacetime.

"Come on. Just a few hours. Then you can return to working on it."

"Ugh… fine. Been tired lately too, anyways."

As they walked out of the laboratory, he was met by Harry G. Williams, lead researcher of the facility.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Ah, well, we are— "

"We are going to get some supplies from the upper levels." Glenna spoke, cutting Francisco.

"Oh, okay then. Make it quick." Harry said.

They went to an elevator to the surface level. Then, they went out to the front entrance to catch some air.

"What did you do that for?!" Francisco asked irritably.

"What are you complaining about?" Glenna said back. "Harry never allows us to leave the entrance to the facility. I merely saved you."

"Saving?! That is very rude of you to just cut into my dialogue. And plus, -"

His sentence was stopped when Glenna heard a sonic boom coming from the distance. A short time later, a circular bend in spacetime appeared, in the form of a black-ish tint in the event horizon.

"What the hell is that?!" she asked, surprised.

"A portal," he replied. "I was right! I was totally right!"

"Okay, calm down a bit! You are getting ahead of your—"

"Why? This is the proof I need!"

"We need to report this anomaly immediately!"

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

* * *

President Donald J. Trump arrived at the scene where a small USMC recon squad is waiting in front of a portal. After a few confirmations and checks, he began his speech.

"Attention, our fellow and proud Americans. This may be our first step into an alien world. However, we must be confident. We do not know what lies ahead, but we must keep a strong face. We will be sending a small reconnaissance team to check and survey the area. This marks the day in which we, the Americans, will visit the unknown once more. Let's cheer for Francisco C. Flynn, the one who witnessed the anomaly, and the one who did research on this part."

"Hello everybody," he began. "I, Francisco C. Flynn, will join the US Expeditionary Force to study the other side. We will relay our findings with this device, a modified communicator that can send information far faster than light. That way, we have real-time uplinks here from the unknown we are about to set foot on. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go through and discover the undiscovered."

The Expeditionary Team is composed of 10 weapon carriers, 3 Humvees, 2 MRAP's, 2 M1A1 Abrams MBT, 6 LAV's, and 3 squads of infantry, fully equipped. Joining them is Francisco Flynn and Glenna Hills, the first witnesses.

What lies ahead, will only be known when you see it. They started ahead slowly and in a long column. MRAP's in front, Abrams immediately behind, and LAV's, carriers, and Humvee's at the back, loaded with Marines. When they exited the portal, they saw a familiar sight.

"Wait, we are in Nevada?" Francisco said, surprised.

"The Salt Lake, apparently." Said USMC field commander Gene Fischer.

"Ah well, at least we know we can work with – wait a second…"

"What is it?" Glenna asked.

"Those are American soldiers, and from the looks of the uniform, I assume late WWII," Fransico spoke

"We went through a time portal? That is stupid," Gene replied

"Maybe we can ask them about this," Glynn said.

"Okay, ask away," he said.


End file.
